Sam Elliott
Sam Elliott (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Molly and Lawless John (1972) Lawler: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Vera Miles, when she grabs the rifle from her horse. *Road House'' (1989) [Wade Garrett]: Stabbed with a knife (off-screen) by one of Ben Gazzara's henchmen (presumably Anthony De Longis or Gary Hudson). His body is shown afterwards when Patrick Swayze discovers him. *[[Sibling Rivalry (1990) |''Sibling Rivalry'' (1990) ']][''Charles Turner, Jr.]: Dies of a heart attack while having sex with Kirstie Alley. His body is later seen when Kirstie and Bill Pullman force pills down his throat, to make it look like an accidental drug overdose. (Played for comic effect.) *Gettysburg (1993)' [Brigadier General John Buford]: Dies (off-screen) from pneumonia in 1863. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *Dog Watch'' (1996) [Charlie Fallon]: Presumably killed by corrupt cops (it's unclear if he died or not). *''Barnyard'' (2006; animated) [Ben]: Providing the voice of a cow, he dies from injuries sustained in a fight with coyotes; he passes away while talking to his son (voiced by Kevin James). *''Ghost Rider (2007)'' [Caretaker/''Carter Slade]: Playing a supernatural being, he returns to the afterlife after arriving at the damned San Venganza upon handing over the cursed contract to Nicolas Cage. *I'll See You in My Dreams'' (2015) [Bill]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified health complications; we learn of his death when Blythe Danner receives a call from the hospital. Television Deaths *''Mannix: Little Girl Lost'' (1973) [Bill Saunders]: Thrown off the balcony of his apartment by Craig R. Baxley. *''Desperate Trail (1995) TV movie '''Bill Speakes: ''Shot to death in a shoot-out with the wounded Craig Sheffer. *Justified: The Promise (2015)' [''Avery Markham]: Shot through his left eye by Walton Goggins during a shootout while Joelle Carter looks on. Notable connections *Mr. Katharine Ross. Gallery Ben_Death.jpg|Sam Elliott's animated death (with Kevin James) in Barnyard Elliott, Sam Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Elliott, Sam Category:American actors and actresses Category:1944 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Horror Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Rowdy Herrington Movies Category:Musical Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Carl Reiner Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Disney Stars Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:United States Air Force veteran Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Atlanta Film Critics Circle Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees